the phantom of the leaf opera
by kabutogirl1987
Summary: the scene is set in the old leaf opera house. the music box was sold, and now the next lot... the chandalier. they watch as the cloth was pulled back and they were sent on a trip down memory lane. follow naruko and her two love intrests through there journey in the phantom of the leaf opera. Naruko,?,?. ? read and find out.
1. the begining of the past

**Hey people. I know I've been basically dead for the past few months. Sorry about that. Laptop malfunctions and all that wonderful chiz. Well, here's another one of my lame fics. If you want to flame, ok. I'm getting over my fear of being insulted. Here you go.**

**The phantom of the leaf opera. **

"Sold! Thank you sir. Can I please have your name?" the auctioneer asked as his assistants carried the large poster to the man who just paid for it. The man gave his name and walked out now having what he came there for. As he left, a carriage rolled up and an old man was helped out. His black, long hair showed no sign that he was almost 70 years of age. Two lines went from the bridge of his nose to the side of his cheeks. His onyx eyes held dark secrets and the true history behind the opera house now hosting the auction. He adjusted the hat on the top of his head and straightened the collar of his shirt was wrinkled, cracked fingers.

The medics assisting him rolled him in his wheel chair to the inside. He looked around at the scene before him. The opera house appeared dead with its cobweb and dust covered furnishings. "Next lot!" the man at the podium called. His suit was black and he had a dim grey shirt on under it. He swung the mallet down to call attention and to announce the next lot. His tie was crooked and he didn't make any sign to say he was going to attempt to fix it. His white disheveled hair was spiked all over the place and pulled back into a pony tail behind his head. Red lines ran from under his eyes to the underside of his face. On his finger, a toad ring glistened in the faint light the windows offered the room. "Lot 6091988. A music box. A simple wood box and on top, a snake with the pattern of three comas in a triangle running down along its back. Still in working condition. Found in the depths of the opera house." One of the two men who had helped carry the other man's poster held up the odd box and turned a key in the back. The played a simple tune that touched two particular people in the room. "Can I start the bid at 30 ryo?" the man in the wheel chair raised his hand. "Do I hear 35?" the other person effected the most raised her hand. Her hair was a grey shade now, in Lu of the black that almost appeared a dark blue in the light it used to be. Her sad grey eyes showed how nervous she always was. A necklace around her neck showed the sign of the hidden leaf village.

She raised a shaking hand up. "40 ryo?" the man who stood at the podium, Jiraiya, asked. The man in the wheel chair raised his hand once more. The woman, whose name was Hinata, looked over at the man. He looked into her grey eyes as she looked into his sad, old, onyx ones. Jiraiya looked over at Hinata again. "45?" he asked. She looked at him then back to the wheel chaired man. She made up her mind and then shook her head. "alright." He smacked his mallet down. "Sold! To the viscount de Uchiha." He stated. The man who held the box walked over and put it into its new owners lap. He thoughtfully picked it up and ran his hand across the snake's body. It was so life like. It appeared as though it could come to life in his touch. The green slit eyes watched unseeingly over all that moved and sat in-front of its prying deep eyes.

"He talked about you a lot. Your skin that was so real, your eyes as dark green as emeralds. Will you still play when all the rest of us are dead?" he asked the inanimate object, almost as if he expected an answer from the machine. "Next lot!" he yelled like the last one. The smack of wood against wood rang out in the room. "Lot 7231993(A/N: first person who can comment and tell me what the lot numbers mean gets a chapter in this fan fiction in their honor.). A chandelier that was involved in the mystery of the phantom of the leaf opera house. A mystery, never fully explained. My assistants wired it up with the new electric lights so we can see what it was like before the accident that sent it crashing. Let's light it up and see if we can illuminate the unrested spirits, of so many years ago." He looked over to his two assistants who were currently by a large tarp covered object.

Hinata looked over to the covered chandelier at the same time the viscount did. Jiraiya nodded and they lifted the curtain sending the viscount and Hinata down memory lane to a time when the opera was fully functioning, thriving, and vocal, when they were sold out at every show, and when Naruko Uzumaki, the girl who was the part of the mystery, was still alive and well…..

**A few years back**

The velvet seats were empty and the stage was still being used for rehearsals. The cleaning ladies listened and did their jobs as the final rehearsals played on. People in the back were scrambling to get to their spots. Two ballerinas in particular were rushing before kakashi, the head dance instructor, saw they were missing from warm-ups. "N-Naruko! Wait up!" a young Hinata Hyuga called to her friend running ahead of her. "Hinata! I can't! If you and I are late, it would be the 6th time this week alone! We have to hurry!" she called back and only picked up her pace. Hinata sighed and speed up like her rushing friend.

When they arrived at the dance area, they quickly covered the bottom of their shoes in the powder box and joined the rest of the dancers. Kakashi noticed they had arrived just then but shook it off. He was always late himself to rehearsals so he would be a hypocrite if he told them off about it. On the stage, Sakura Haruno was warming up and staring her song for the opera. Here bubble gum pink hair was hidden mostly by a large head dress on her head. Her dress was incomplete but still looked stunning….. Just not on her. Her green eyes were mostly covered in thick stage make up. She held up a fake head in her left hand and extended her right in a dramatic gesture. _"This trophy from our saviors! From our saviors! From the enslaving force of Rome!"_ Sakura screeched out like a cat going through a cheese grater.

She turned dramatically as the male chorus walked out in perfectly straight lines. _"With feasting and dancing and song! Tonight in celebration! We great the victorious throng, returned to bring salvation!" _they were dressed as warriors in armor. Some carried flags that were red with gold embroidery. The leaf symbol in the center of all of them. _ "The trumpet of Carthage resound! Hear, Romans, now and tremble! Hark to our step on ground, hear the drums! Hannibal comes!" _Leading the line of men was Ino Yamanaka. Her blond hair was pulled back and pinned so she looked like a man. She wore more extravagant armor then the men and held a helmet under her arm. Her face, like Sakura's, was plastered with heavy stage make up.

"_Sad to return to find the land we love threatened once more by Roma's far-reaching grasp!" _she belted out in her more masculine sounding voice. Just as she was about to continue, the opera's manager, Obito Uchiha (1), walked out on stage. He had one long blond haired person with him. His eyes were a cheery blue color. He wore a button up shirt and dress pants. His shoes were a nice black almost leather material.

The other person with him was a bored looking red head. His eyes were maroon in color. He wore a nice suit with a tie that was a midnight black. He wore a white ring on his left thumb with the kanji for sphere on it. The blond had one on his right index finger with the kanji for blue green. "Um. Lady, gentlemen." The orchestra head, Iruka, said. "Rehearsals, as you can see, are underway for a new production on Chalumeau's Hannibal." Obito said to the two men with him. The blond, named Deidara, wasn't listening. He was too busy seething about being called a girl. The red head looked the performers over. "Monsieur Uchiha, I am rehearsing!" Iruka yelled at his manager.

Obito just looked at him and then turned away and looked at the performers. "Monsieur Iruka, Monsieur Kakashi. . . Ladies and gentlemen, please, if I could have your attention." Obito asked in a serious tone, which was rare for the kid like manager. "Thank you. As you know, for some weeks there have been rumors of my imminent retirement." He turned to the two men with him and then back to the performers. "I can now tell you that these are all true…" Obito was about to finish when Sakura interrupted. "Ah-Ha! I knew it!" Ino came up and hit her in the shoulder. "Oww!" Sakura complained.

"Thank you Ino." Obito commented. She nodded. "Now, it is my greatest pleasure to introduce your new managers, Deidara and Sasori (2). They had made enough money in the… I'm sorry. What did you say you did again?" Obito asked. "Art.(3) We are both in the art business. I make puppets, he makes exploding clay sculptures." The sullen red head stated blankly. Naruko whispered in Hinata's ear "they must be rich." Hinata nodded. "I guess so." She said in her usual shy tone of voice. "And we are delighted to introduce our new patron.(4)" Deidara said excitedly. "The viscount de Uchiha." Sasori finished for his hyper friend.

Naruko's thoughts caught up to her when she heard it was the viscount. "It's Itachi! Before my father died from the nine tail's attack, we were good friends…. I guess you could say we were childhood sweethearts. He used to call me his little kitsune." Naruko said. "That's so sweet." Hinata said. A tall black haired man came from the shadows and approached the men. His long black hair pulled back into a lose pony tail with a red ribbon behind his head at the base of his neck. His black eyes sent off a feeling of mystery and a cool-warmth. His smile showed off lines of perfect white teeth. He wore a suit like Sasori's but with a red tie and a white shirt instead of a blue shirt and black tie.

"It's a pleasure to be able to assist the opera monsieur Deidara and monsieur Sasori. My parents would be proud that the Uchiha's are supporting the arts." Deidara threw his hands in the air. "Thank you! At least someone knows I'm a guy!" He exclaimed. Sasori sent him a look. "Sorry." Deidara said. Obito cleared his throat. "Hey! I'm still here!" he said. All sense of professionalism that was shown earlier was replaced with how he usually appeared to his dancers. His childishness got the better of him.

"I apologize monsieur Obito." Itachi said in his suave, composed voice. "Please Itachi, we're family. No need for the formality." Obito said laughing. Itachi nodded. Obito was his cousin. "Very well Obito." He restated. "Much better. Now, let me introduce the leading soprano of the opera for five years now, Haruno Sakura." Sakura walked over and held her hand out for Itachi. He looked to his new partners questioningly. They shrugged. He grabbed her hand and kissed it, almost gagging at the smell of bad perfume that filled his nose. She blushed. Ino walked over and bumped Sakura out of her way. She held out her hand the same way.

"The lead alto for five years, Yamanaka Ino." Obito stated. Itachi did the same to Ino as he did for Sakura to her. This time at least the perfume wasn't as bad, but it still reeked. Ino smiled and walked over to Sakura. "Well." Itachi stated. "I believe I am keeping you from rehearsal. I shall be here tonight for the performance. I expect great things from this opera." He walked away and right past Naruko and Hinata. "He didn't recognize me." Naruko said in a hurt tone. "He just didn't see you Naruko." Hinata said in an attempt to console her best friend.

"If you please gentlemen." Kakashi said. "Stand to one side of the stage." Girls with slave attire came onto the stage and started there graceful dances. "We pride ourselves on your ballet here in the opera." Hinata was standing taller than the others at that point. "Who is that black haired angel?" Deidara asked. "My daughter. Hinata." Kakashi said in a stern tone giving him a look that said 'if you touch her, look at her the wrong way, or even think about her, I will gut you like a fish.' Deidara got the message and fell silent. Naruko was doing a dance in-front of the rest of the girls. "Who's that girl?" Sasori asked pointing to the girl. "Pretty but no relation I trust." He stated though it was more of a question. "Uzumaki Naruko. Very talented girl. Shows promise to make it somewhere." He said.

Sasori looked at him puzzled. "Any relation to the war hero, Uzumaki Minato?" Kakashi nodded. "His only child. She's who he sealed the beast inside. Stay on good terms with her." He said mockingly. "She's an orphan now and stays in the opera's dormitories." While they talked the chorus continued the song. _"Hannibal's friends! The trumpeting elephant sound! Hear, Romans, now and tremble! Hark to their step on the ground! Hear the drums! Hannibal comes!" _The stage crew moved an elephant prop for Ino to climb onto but she fell off and just stood in-front of it. All they want is the dancing!" Sakura screamed in outrage. Obito looked at her. "Itachi seemed quite excited for the opera." Sakura stomped her foot like a toddler. "Well he better just like dancing girls! Because I'm not singing!" she yelled as she stomped her foot again.

Deidara got really nervous. "What do we do?" he asked really flipping out. Obito put his face in his hands. "Grovel. Grovel, grovel." He said. Sasori's expression was just blank. "right." He said. "Principessa Bella Diva!" Deidara yelled trying to flatter the tantrum throwing diva. "Si! Si! Si!" She responded still angry. "Goddess of song!" Sasori continued for his partner actually showing emotion (A/N: gasp! Actual emotion!). Deidara got over being shocked at Sasori and asked "Monsieur Iruka, isn't there a rather marvelous aria for Elissa in act 3 of Hannibal?" Sasori looked at his partner like 'seriously?' but went on with it. "Perhaps the signora-?" Sakura smiled. "Yes, yes." But her smile faded and went back to the upset look she had before.

"But NO! Coz' I 'ave not my costume for act 3. Coz' SOMEONE not finish it! And I 'ate my hat!" She screamed and Ino walked over and put her hand on her best friends shoulder. "No, that's better." She laughs any sign that she was just upset were gone. "If my managers command! Monsieur Iruka?" he looked at her and bowed respectfully. "If my diva commands?" She glared. "Yes, I do!" "Will 2 bars be sufficient?" "Two bars is way more than enough." Sasori muttered to himself so only Deidara heard. He chuckled lightly. "Signora?" he asks. Sakura grabbed a spray bottle from a tray a worker carried and squirted some of the ruby red liquid into the back of her throat. "Maestro." She said putting her two arms in the air. _"Think of me, think of me fondly when we've said goodbye…" _She started. The women cleaning the rows of seat put in cotton balls so they didn't have to hear the banshee screeching on stage. The performers were almost certain that a small mouse died in the basement and the stage hands thought they heard glass shatter.

_"Remember me, ever so often; please promise me you'll try…. On that day, that not so distant day, when you are far away and free, if you ever find a moment, spare a thought for me…." _As she sang, a cloaked figure was making his move through the rafters that supported the lights and backgrounds. He eventually got to his destination and took out a knife…. _"Think of me, think of me…" _As she hit that final note, a background fell and landed on her back sending her to the ground as she screamed.

"The Phantom of the Opera! He's with us, he's as ghost… He's here! The phantom of the opera!" The chorus shouted in all directions in horror of the event that had just occurred. As total pandemonium continued, Kakashi walked over to where he had just heard a soft thud and picked up a small letter with a seal that was three commas in the shape of a triangle. The wax was a blood red. From where he stood, he could see the rope that held the background to the ceiling rafters. He kneeled down and examined the end. A clean cut severed it. He smirked. 'Welcome back old friend.' He thought.

"Signora!" Obito yelled. "Are you alright? Uchiha! Where is Uchiha? Get that man down here! Chief of the flies. He's responsible for this." As he was called, a man ran up to the edge of one of the rafters and looked down at his ex-manager. When Obito saw him, he called up "Uchiha! For god's sake, man, what's going on up there? I mean, seriously, you're my cousin! That's why I hired you. But I didn't expect you to be this clumsy!" The Uchiha looked down at Obito. The man's hair was spiked in the back. It sort of looked like a ducks ass. His hair was pretty much the same color as Hinata's. His eyes were the same color as his brothers, the viscount, a deep onyx. But his sent of the feeling of darkness and danger. No warmth lied in the seas of black.

"I told you to call me Sasuke first of. Second, I wasn't at my station! There was no one at my station! And if there was, well then…. It must be a ghost…" He said in his haunting voice. Hinata looked over at her friend with a look of pure horror and fear. "He's there; the phantom of the opera." She said. Her tone more nervous than usual. "Good heavens!" Deidara said. "Will you show a little courtesy?" Kakashi, who had been examining the cut rope and letter up till that point, walked over. "I have a note from the opera ghost." He said and held out the letter. "Jesus!" Sasori said. "You're all obsessed!" he yelled at Kakashi and whoever was listening.

Kakashi just smirked and opened the letter. "He would like to welcome you to his opera house. He wishes that you keep box five" he pointed to a box with a view of the stage but the seat was hidden from view so whoever was inside was well hidden. "And would like to remind you that his salary is due." "His salary?" Sasori asked in utter shock. "Monsieur Uchiha paid him 20,000 ryo a month." He walked over and handed the usually calm red head the letter. "Unless you could afford more with the viscount as your supporter." He walked away down the hall and through the opera house.

At that point, Sakura had dusted herself off and was now throwing another tantrum. "THAT IS IT! I WILL NOT BE SINGING!" She screamed. "Where is my dog? Where is she!" She said as she ran off with the people who waited on her hot on her trail. Ino stuck her nose in the air and made an almost squeak like sound. "Amateurs." She said and walked away.

"Well." Obito said. "That's pretty much it. I wish you the best luck... Especially with her." He said and walked away. Sasori put his blank expression back on. "She'll be back." He said. "I don't think so." Kakashi said. "Last time she went on one of those tantrums, she didn't come back till the night before show. She left the day there was casting." "How long is in between each?" Deidara asked. "About 6 months." Kakashi stated in a serious tone.

"Please tell me there is at least an understudy for the role." Sasori said putting his face in his hands. "An understudy? For Sakura? I've never heard a crazier thing in my life!" Iruka said. "Naruko Uzumaki could sing the role monsieur. She has been well trained." Hinata said. Naruko looked wide eyed at her best friend then at the managers. "By whom I might ask?" Sasori questioned. "I do not know his name sir." She said.

"It's worth a shot." Deidara said. The girl moved center stage and looked down at Iruka with a thoughtful look in her eye. Iruka had been like a third father (third to Kakashi who had taken her into the opera house and raised her) to the girl. He smiled at the girl and then started the music. _"Think of me, think of me fondly, when we've said goodbye. Remember me every so often- promise me you'll try." _Everyone stopped and watched as the young chorus girl sang the song.

People who were there would say that she was like an angel, and her singing could even make the birds that have spent their whole lives singing, envious. The cleaning ladies pulled out the cotton in their ears and listened to the sweet words pouring out of the girl's mouth. "Dana, this is not good for my nerves." Deidara said putting his head on Sasori's shoulder. "Don't fret Deidara." He said.

Before anyone knew it, the performance was happening and Naruko was in the middle of the stage singing her heart out. Her long blond hair fell down her back in beautiful curls with their natural red tips. Tiny diamond clips were spread throughout her hair and shown in the light that was shining on her. Whiskers like scars were cut into the side of her cheeks. Three on each side. She had on a white dress that looked like it belonged in a fairy tale. Her eyes were a soft red shade that matched the tips of her hair. They radiated soft warmth that could melt your heart in a single glance. Her makeup wasn't heavy. She didn't need it. She was naturally beautiful unlike Sakura who wore it every day.

"_On that day, that not so distant day, when you are far away and free, if you ever find a __moment, spare a thought for me ...__And though it's clear, though it was always clear that this was never meant to be, if you __happen to remember, stop and think of me ...Think of August when the trees were green - don't think about the ways things might have __been ...Think of me, think of me waking, silent and resigned. Imagine me, trying too hard to put you from my mind. Think of me, please say you'll think of me, whatever else you choose to do -__There will never be a day when I won't think of _you ..."  
Itachi sat in his box and watched the whole performance up until that last word that she sang. He sat up straight. _"Can it be? Can it be Naruko?" _He shot up and started clapping like wild. "Bravo! Bravo!" He yelled. He left the box and started to make his way to behind the stage. _"Long ago… It seems so long ago! How young and innocent we were… She may not remember me, but I remember her…" "Flowers fade, the fruits of summer fade- they have their season so do we… But please promise me, that sometimes, you will think." _She smiled and belted out the last few notes. _"O-o-o-o-o. O-o-o-o-o. O-o-o-o-o-o-of. Of! Me!" _She sang in perfect pitch till the very end.

She exited stage left and slipped away without being noticed. She needed some time to think and knew the perfect place to go. She started on her way to the place in the opera house that was just for her.

Hinata was looking everywhere for the missing girl. As soon as her performance had ended, she just vanished. Hinata had looked everywhere… Well, almost everywhere.

Naruko struck the match and lit the candle by her father's picture. The paint on the metal had chipped but the indentions of her father's name were still there. Minato Uzumaki. _"Brava…Brava! Bravisiama!" _A chilling voice rang out in the small room. Almost as if it had _come from the painting of the angel in front of her. She looked up. She knew that voice. Her_ thought was interrupted by another voice coming from the stair well. _"Naruko. Naruko." _Hinata sang as she reached the bottom and knelt beside her friend. _"Where in the world have you been hiding? Really you were, perfect. I only wish I knew your secret. Who is this new tutor?" _She sang smiling. _"Father once spoke of an angel, I used to dream, he'd appear. Now as I sing I can sense him, and I know he's here! Here in this room, he calls me softly. Somewhere inside, hiding. Somehow I know, he's always with me, he the unseen genius!" _Hinata grabbed her hand and stood with her. Starting to walk towards the staircase. _"Naruko you must have been dreaming. Stories like this can't come true! Naruko you're talking in riddles, and it's not like you!" _They continued up the stairs and down an empty corridor. _"Angel of music! Guide and guardian! Grant to me your glory!" _Hinata looked at her friend with a concerned expression. _"Who is this angel, this-"_Hinata began by herself then was joined by Naruko as she sang. _"Angel of music! Hide no longer! Secret and strange angel!" _They stopped. _"He's with me even now…" _Naruko sang.

_"Your hands are cold." _Hinata replied. _"All around me…" "Your face Naruko, it's white." "It frightens me." "Don't be frightened!" _They finished and they got back to the leads dressing room. "Hinata! Are you not a dancer?" Kakashi yelled. "I-I am father." "Then why are you not with them right now?" He questioned. "Eep!" She ran off to join the others with that. "Well done." Kakashi handed her a rose that was as red as her hair and currently, the blush on her face. "He is pleased." Kakashi walked out without another word to go yell at the dancers more.

Naruko examined the rose in her hands. A black satin ribbon was tied into a bow on the stem. She went to her mirror and sat putting the rose down and picking up her hair brush.

In the hall way, Deidara, Sasori, and Itachi were walking to the room Naruko was currently residing. "It was an outstanding success!" Deidara yelled. "Not a single refund." Sasori said with a sigh of relief. Deidara hit his shoulder. "Such a penny pincher Dana. I think you have been hanging out with Kakazu to much." He said with a laugh. Sasori glared at him. He just laughed. "If you'll excuse me gentlemen, this is a trip I would like to make alone." Itachi said when they reached the room. He grabbed the flowers that Deidara had been holding and walked in. "Naruko Uzumaki, Where are your mittens?" Naruko looked at the man strangely. "Excuse me?" she asked.

"I climbed up that tree to get them down when they blew away that one windy day. I ended up falling and busting a rib for them." "Oh Itachi! It is you!" She ran up and hugged the man. He picked her up and twirled her in the air. "My little kitsuna. Where did your mind wander now?" Naruko blushed and looked at the ground. "Remember that to huh?" "She thought, am I fonder of dolls? Or of foxes and winds? Or of the picnics in the attic?" she laughed and they said in unison. "Or of chocolates and dangos?" Naruko continued for him. "Father playing the violin in the attic." She walked back over and sat down again. Itachi followed and knelt down beside her on one knee. "As we read each other stories of the war." She continued. "No, the little kitsuna said, I think my favorite thing is when I'm asleep in my bed, _and the angel of music sings songs in my head."_ Itachi sang. _"The angel of music sings songs in my head." _

Naruko grabbed his hand. "My father said 'When I'm in heaven, I will send the angel of music to you' well, father is dead, Itachi, I have been visited by the angel of music." She said with excitement in her voice. "I believe you. Let's go to supper now." Her eyes widened. "No Itachi! I mustn't! The angel is very strict!" Itachi laughed as he stood and walked out. "Itachi! Things have changed!" He just laughed and continued on.

Naruko was finishing getting ready for bed when a strange wind blew out all the candles in her room. 'That's weird.' She thought. 'The window is closed….' And then it occurred to her. _"Insolent boy! This slave of fashion! Basking in your glory!" _His voice pounded through the room. The feel of anger and hate radiated from the words he sang. His voice was so beautiful yet so frightening at the same time. It would draw you to tears and then snap you into pieces. _"Ignorant fool! This brave young suitor! Sharing in my triumph!" _ Naruko shook with fear and looked around her room.

There was no one with her. _"Angel I hear you! Speak- I listen… Stay by my side, guide me! Angel my soul was weak-Forgive me… Enter at last, Master!" _ She heard a faint chuckle and then she could tell he wasn't as angry as before. You could hear his grin in his voice. _"Flattering child, you shall know me, see why in shadow I hide! Look at your face in the mirror- I am there inside!" _She started walking slowly towards the mirror. _"Angel of music! Guide and guardian! Grant to me your glory! Angel of music! Hide no longer! Come to me, strange angel…" _As she walked forward, a dark cloaked figure started to show in the mirror. His long ashy grey hair was pulled back much like Itachi usually did his. Half his face was hidden by a mask. You could only see one of his black eyes. Eyes that threw loneliness and disparity at those who dare look into them.

He was tall. Well, at least taller than Naruko. Probably shorter than Itachi but it didn't really matter. 'Angel, or father, or friend, or phantom, who is it there staring?' she thought.

Itachi was alarmed when he heard the voices. Not just Naruko, but another. He had heard them when he had gotten to the door. He rattled with the handle. "Who's in there?" he yelled. "Naruko!" He called trying to get in. _"I am your angel of music…. Come to your angel of music… I am your angel of music…. Come to your angel of music." _The man in the mirror said holding out his gloved hand to her. She looked at the door then back at the man. She decided. She grabbed the gloved hand.

**To be continued…..**

**Ok. What did you think? If it sucked, tell me! I want reviews. So yeah. The first person to review with what the lot numbers mean gets the next chapter dedicated to them. Ok? Good.**

**Obito is not dead. All that chiz with the mission and the rock never happened.**

**Deidara and Sasori are my favorite pair in akatsuki. That's why it's them. **

**There is no akatsuki! The only reason they have the rings is because I felt like them having them.**

**Deidara doesn't use 'un' or 'yeah' after all his sentences. I found it to annoying to write.**

**That's all for now! Peace!**


	2. down the tunnels of the opera

**Yo! This is the second chapter. I'm updating quickly now and all that wonderful chiz. Still need an answer to the lot number questions. Like I said, first to answer gets a chapter dedicated to them. I guess that's it. R&R peeps!**

**The phantom of the leaf opera**

**Chapter 2**

_"In sleep he sang to me. In dreams he came. That voice which calls to me, and speaks my name." _She sang. The candles giving off light that guided them down deeper and deeper into the hidden passages of the opera house. His cloak flowed down from his shoulders to the dusty floor. His attire was entirely black besides the white mask he wore over the right side of his face. Naruko was completely absorbed in the mask and the mystery of the man.

_"And do I dream again? For now I find, the phantom of the opera is there, inside my mind…" _He continuously looked back almost to see if she was still there… To check that she hadn't abandoned him. _"Sing once again with me, our strange duet… My power over you, grows stronger yet…" _His voice said. The voice of an angel. An angel of music, in a man no more than a human, standing in-front of the girl. She turned to look back the path they had been walking. He frowned. _"And though you turn from me, to glance behind, the phantom of the opera is there- inside your mind…"_ They had transferred to a horse and rode it to a boat. He lifted her from the mare and put her in it. The water was murky and clouded.

He followed suit and pushed the boat along. _"Those who have seen your face, draw back in fear…"_ Naruko said looking up at the man with adoration and wonder as if the man was truly her father who came back to her. _"I am the mask you wear…" "It's me they hear…" _He finished for the girl.

_"Your spirit and my voice, in one combined. The phantom of the opera is there, inside my mind."_ Naruko sang as the phantom sang _"My spirit and your voice, in one combined. The phantom of the opera is there, inside your mind." _ Naruko could have been mistaken, but she thought she heard the chorus singing _"He's there, the phantom of the opera! Beware! The phantom of the opera!" _They were at a wall that was like that of a draw bridge and as they approached, it slowly rose _"Sing, my angel…" _He commanded of the little fox girl.

She did as her master commanded. She held out a solid note until he sang _"Sing for me…" _She sang higher. _"Sing, my angel…" _His voice becoming more commanding. She sang higher. _"Sing for me!" _He demanded. She sang at the top of the scale.

They reached their destination and the phantom steeped out of the boat and onto the ground of his home. Naruko watched as he walked away and left her there. At first glance, the place was small and compacted. But as she took a closer look, it was actually quite large. But she noticed one thing... There were no mirrors. A large organ sat against the back wall. Sheet music was scattered on the desk that held a model of the stage. On that desk was a music box. There was a snake that was so real looking… Its green eyes looked like they were watching your every move. Its scales were white with some black in the pattern of a triangle made of three comas. It reminded her of a curse mark she had seen in one of Kakashi's books in his study.

The creature was curled on a simple, polished, wooden box that was a dark brown shade. It was absolutely beautiful in her eyes. The man had taken off his cloak and was wearing a loose, puffy white shirt. Must have changed it. _"__I have brought you to the seat of sweet music's throne ...__To this kingdom where all must pay homage to music ...__Music ..." _The man sang to her as he stood at the top of the stairs that led the organ.

"_You have come here for one purpose and one alone ...Since the moment I first heard you sing, __I have needed you with me to serve me, __to sing for my music ...my music ..." _He walked over to the girl and stood by the boat. _"You have come here, for one purpose and one alone… Since the moment I first heard you sing, I have needed you with me, to serve me, to sing…. For my music…My music…"_ She looked up at him with the same look as she had earlier. _"Night-time sharpens, heightens each sensation ...Darkness stirs and, wakes imagination ...Silently the senses abandon their defenses ..." _He sang and held out a hand to her to help get her out of the boat.

She took the now ungloved hand as he helped her out. She looked into his eyes seeing the loneliness she got the first time but as she looked deeper she saw something more…. She saw love. _"Slowly, gently, night unfurls its splendor ...Grasp it, sense it, tremulous and tender ...Turn your face away from the garish light of day, turn your thoughts away from cold, unfeeling light __and listen to the music of the night…" _He sang leading her up the stairs to the organ then stopping. _"Close your eyes and surrender to your darkest dreams! Purge your thoughts of the life you knew before! Close your eyes, let your spirit start to soar! And you'll live as you've never lived before…" _He sang continuing up his path. _"Softly, deftly, music shall caress you… Hear it, feel it, secretly possess you. Open up your mind, let your fantasies unwind, in this darkness which you know you cannot fight- the darkness of the music of the night… Let your mind start a journey through a strange, new world! Leave all thoughts of the life you knew before! Let your soul take you where you long to be! Only then can you, belong, to me…" _ He turned her so her back was to his chest. His hand ran down her chest and abdomen and the inside of her thigh.

_"Floating, falling, sweet intoxication! Touch me, trust me, savor each sensation!" _ She leaned her head back onto his shoulder and put her hand on his cheek_. "Let the dream begin, let your darker side give in. To the power of the music that I write-" _ He led her to a curtain and drew it back to show a doll that looked like Naruko. She wore a veil and a beautiful wedding gown that went to the floor as silk. Her eyes widened as he grabbed her hand and extended his arm with hers. She fainted.

He smiled and caught her. He carried Naruko like a bride to his bed and laid her down. _"You alone can make my song take flight-" _ He sang as he grabbed a rope. _"Help me make the music of the night….." _He pulled it and the curtain surrounding the bed drew shut.

Naruko awoke in a comfortable bed with red sheets. The foot board was a bird taking flight. She exited the bed and saw her master working at his organ. She walked over. _"I remember, there was mist… swirling mist upon a vast glossy lake… There were candles all around. And on the lake there was a boat… And in the boat there was a man…" _ She came up behind him and he leaned his head back into her chest. Her curiosity got the better of her as her hands sneaked their way up to his face. _"Who was that shape in the shadows?" _She asked as he closed his eyes. _"Whose is that face in the mask?" _His eyes shot open as he felt his mask being quickly removed.

_"Damn you! You little prying Pandora! You little demon!" _ He pushed her to the floor and walked away with his face in his hands. He pulled a curtain down and showed a full length mirror. _"Is this what you wanted to see?" _He asked removing his hand but replacing it too quickly for her to see. _"Curse you! You little lying Delilah! You little viper! Now you cannot ever be free!" _ He made his way to the edge of the water and sent a candle holder crashing to the floor with his free hand. _"Damn you!" _He yelled with the last bit of his rage. _"Curse you!" _He yelled just sounding sad at that point. Naruko just watched and held the mask in her hand. Now she knew how Hinata felt. Utterly terrified and nervous.

"_Stranger than you dreamt it, can you even dare to look? Or bear to think of me? This loathsome gargoyle who burns in hell, but secretly, yearns for heaven, secretly, secretly… but, Naruko, fear can turn to love. You'll learn to see, to find the man behind the monster, this repulsive carcass… Who seems a beast, but secretly, dreams of beauty, secretly, secretly…" _ He had made his way back over to her and now was sitting beside her with his face in his hands. "Oh, Naruko…" He said. His voice was sad and scared… Like that of a lost child. She held out the mask to the man. He gently took it from her and turned to replace it. He stood. "Come."

The phantom said now collected again. "We must return! Those two fools who run my theatre will be missing you." He helped her up.

"I apologize for my actions before." He stated as he moved the boat through the water. She just nodded and asked "what's your name? You know mine and I don't know yours." He looked at her. "My past name is dead. I guess you can call me Erik." He said blankly, as if the words were nothing. She thought about it for a minute. "I like that. Erik. I like you a lot to." He hid back the emotion he was feeling at that moment. Only one other person ever told him they liked his name or they liked anything about him before. But to be fair, that person had saved him and showed him the only kindness he had ever known.

"Thank you." He said. "You're welcome."

The girls gathered round as the man in front of them sang his tale of the mysterious opera ghost. Sasuke was good at that type of thing. Telling the lies and beliefs of people in a way that terrified and mystified at the same time. It helped that the girls all found him exceptionally handsome (A/N: and no. Me saying that does not make me Sasuke fan girl.). _"Like yellow parchment is his skin… A great black hole serves as the nose that never grew…" _He stalked in circles with a rope tied into a noose in his hand. He had found it in the rafters and decided to have a little fun with it.

_"You must be always on your guard… Or he will catch you with his magical lasso…!"_ He threw the rope around one of th_e _girls and pulled her to him. "Got you." He whispered in her ear as he nibbled at her pulse. It was then Kakashi had shown up. He saw the scene and grabbed the rope, pulling it off of the girl.

_"Those who speak of what they know, find too late that prudent silence is wise…" _He slapped the man. _"Sasuke Uchiha, hold your tongue!" _He threw the lasso around his neck and tightened it. "Or he will burn you with the heat of his eyes…" He said dropping his grip on the rope. Sasuke threw him a few profane words under his breath which Kakashi caught but chose to ignore. "Dancers! To the dorms! Now! Or face extra work tomorrow." He threatened and the room became clear instantly. Sasuke walked away.

Kakashi sighed and followed suit.

_"'Mystery after gala night,' it says, 'Mystery of soprano's flight!' 'Mystified,' baffled Surete say, 'We are mystified - we suspect foul play!' __Bad news on soprano scene –__first Sakura, now Naruko! Ah, but still at least the seats get sold -gossip's worth its weight in gold ...Diva tenders resignation! Cover does a moonlight flit! Half your cast disappears, but the crowd still cheers! __Opera! To hell with Gluck and Handel -have a scandal and you're sure to have a hit!"_ Deidara sang in anger as him and Sasori walked into the opera house.

"_Damnable! __Will they all walk out? __This is damnable!" _ Sasori sang loudly, still emotionless as ever. Deidara stopped him and put his hands on his shoulders. _"Dana, please don't shout…" _He said in an attempt to console his upset boyfriend. _"It's publicity! And the take is vast! Free publicity..!" _He explained. _"But we have no cast…" _Sasori argued. _"But Dana, have you seen the queue?" _Deidara said pulling out a letter. Sasori pulled out one also. On both was Erik's usual letter seal.

"Oh. You've got one to." Deidara said with disappointment dripping from his words. Sasori gave him a look that said 'sadly yes.' _"Dear Sasori, what a charming gala! Naruko was in a word, sublime! We were hardly bereft when Sakura left- otherwise, the chorus was entrancing, but the dancing was a lamentable mess!" _Sasori read as they continued walking up the stairs of the front hall.

Deidara took out the note from his envelope. _"Dear Deidara, just a quick reminder: My salary has not been paid. Send it care of the ghost, by return of post- P.T.O: No one likes a debtor, so it's better if my orders are obeyed!" _He read as they continued up. _"Who would have the gall to send this? Someone with a peurile brain!" _They sang in unison. _"Where is she?" _ They heard from a male voice. The two managers turned to see Itachi on the stairs behind them._ "You mean Sakura?" _Sasori asked._ "I mean Miss. Uzumaki—where is she?"_

Sasori sighed _"Well how should we now?" _He sang in his usual monotone voice. _"I want an answer- I take it that you sent me this note?" _Itachi said. taking out the letter with the curse mark like seal in red wax. _"Of course not!" _Deidara said. _"Don't look at us!" _Sasori said after his lover. _"She's not with you then?" _Itachi asked in a questioning tone. _"Of course not!" _Deidara repeated. _"Were in the dark…" _Sasori said lowering his tone. _"Monsieur, don't argue- Isn't this the letter you wrote?" _He said, holding afore mentioned letter.

_"And what is it we have meant to have wrote?" _Deidara said. He shook his head. "Written." He corrected. Sasori took the letter from the outstretched hand. "Do not fear for Miss Uzumaki. The angel of music has her under his wing. Make no attempt to see her again." He read. "If you didn't write it, who did?" He asked. _"Where is he?" _They heard screeched. Sakura's back. "Ah, welcome back!" Deidara said in his usual happy go lucky voice. _"Your precious patron-" _She continued. Ino came out from behind her. _"Where is he?" _They sang in unison. _"What is now?" _Itachi said obviously in no mood for Sakura's diva tantrum. _"I have your letter- a letter which I rather resent!" _ She said holding out letter with the same seal on it as all the others. _"And did you send it?" _Sasori asked the Uchiha. _"Of course not!" _Itachi said in defense. "As if he had the guts to." Deidara muttered.

_"You didn't send it?" _ Ino and Sakura asked together. _"Of course not!" _He repeated. "What's going on…-" Sasori began before Sakura cut him off in her obnoxiously loud voice. _"You mean to tell me, this is not the letter you sent?" _She extended the letter out to the viscount as he took it. _"And what is it that I meant to have sent?" _He asked looking at her as he opened the letter. "Your days at the leaf opera are numbered. Naruko Uzumaki will be singing on your behalf tonight. Be prepared for great misfortune, should you attempt to take her place." The raven read aloud to the small crowd that had formed.

Sasori and Deidara sighed. _"Far too many notes for my taste—most of them about Naruko! All we've heard since we came is Naruko's name-!" _They sang in unison as they continued up the stairs with the viscount and the two divas. There words were interrupted when Kakashi suddenly cleared his throat at the bottom of the stairs. They all turned to look at the masked gentleman and his shy daughter. _"Miss Uzumaki has returned!" _ He called up to the group. "In which case, I think our meeting is adjourned." Sasori stated blankly.

"Where precisely is she now?" Deidara asked. "I thought it best that she went home…" _ "she needed rest." _Hinata chimed in. _"May is see her?" _ Itachi asked. _"No monsieur. She will see no one." _He responded quickly. _"Will she sing? Will she sing?" _Sakura and Ino asked, secretly hoping that the response was no so the phantom's doll wouldn't get another spot light. _"Here, I have a note…" _Kakashi said holding out another. Disappointed grunts were heard from the group. _"Let me see! Let me see!" _ Itachi, Sakura, and Deidara, yelled at the silvered haired male. "Ladies and gentlemen! Please control yourself!" Sasori barked at them. They immediately fell silent. Sasori took the note and opened it. As the letter was opened, Kakashi thought of the conversation he had with the phantom after Naruko had left…

(_flashback)_

"_So. You finally came out again." Kakashi said to the man before him. He nodded. "Why stay hidden for so long Kabuto?" The phantom who everyone knew as Erik glared at the mention of his actual name. "Sorry. Forgot you don't like your actual god given name." "It's not that I hate it Kakashi. When you took me here, Kabuto Yakushi died. Erik, the 19 year old mass murderer, was born to take his place." He said. _

_Kakashi put his hand on the younger man's shoulder. "He's not dead Kabuto. You know that. He was still alive when he first saw Naruko Uzuamki perform for him. He was still alive when he took her under his wing as her promised angel of music. He's still alive now as we speak of the love he, at long last, finally feels." Kabuto looked at the dance instructor. "It's not love I have achieved. It's the belief of a lie that brought her to me, and the fear of what I can do that keeps her bound to this loathsome gargoyle now." He stated point blank. Kakashi knew he was right. He wouldn't dare say it though. A) because he didn't want to hurt him. B) because he still believed that there was a chance that she would still choose to love the poor lost soul behind the mask. Kakashi smiled. "Angel of music." He said. "You are a man of many skills and masks Erik. " He continued remembering to use the right name that time._

"_You, the master puppeteer, Angel of death throughout Persia and Asia, the owner of all the skills of a gypsy, a master of the skill of architecture, speaker of over 5 tongues if I'm not mistaken, maker of some of the most mind bending tortures known to man, the gainer of all those skills under the age of 14. You never cease to amaze me." Erik looked at the dancer. "State the meaning of saying all this to me." He said in his voice that could drive a man insane if it wanted to, just by a few simple words. "My point is, you could be the most brilliant man in the world if you chose to just share one of the many talents you have shown me, you could have anything your heart desires, even miss Uzumaki. But you choose to recluse in your hidden world of wonders down in the depths of the opera house. Your face wouldn't matter to anyone. The mask would be meaningless. Only if you told the truth, came out, and shared your blessing of brilliance to the world." _

_Erik glared. "You speak of it like you understand. Like you know how it feels to live in shame, to have everyone, even your own mother, hate you with a burning passion that drove her to want to leave you for some man that you felt the most hate for in your life! You talk like you know how it feels, to live most of your life in a cage, as a rag doll that sang for its master for your life everyday then having the only form of humanity, this mask" He took of the mask he always wore and held it up. "Ripped away to make the people watching scream in absolute mortification! Don't speak like you have any clue what I feel and what I should do! You have no right!" _

"_Erik!" Kakashi yelled. "Don't!" He yelled. Kakashi felt the rough feel of a rope around his neck. The Punjab lasso. A deadly contraption that's rope was so thin, it didn't seem like it would do anything, but it was a deception that cost the many who encountered it their lives. "Let me go." He said. He looked at him apologetically and slipped his weapon off the man. He turned away without another word and walked away from the man, leaving a letter for the people of the opera. He walked away from the man who was looking at him with disappointment over the thing he had become. _

_(flashback ended)_

Kakashi had then told his daughter that her friend had at last returned. They went to tell the managers. Sasori held open the letter and began reading. "Ladies and gentlemen, I have now sent you several notes of the most amiable nature, detailing how my theatre is to be run. You have not followed my instructions. I-" Kakashi could hear Erik's voice continuing from there.

"- Shall give you one last chance… Naruko Uzumaki has returned to you, and I am anxious her career should progress. In the new production of "II Muto", you will therefore cast Carlotta as the page boy, and put Miss Uzumaki in the role of the countess. The role which Miss Uzumaki plays calls for charm and appeal. The role of the pageboy is silent—which makes my casting, in a word, ideal. I shall watch the performance from my normal seat in box five, which will be kept open for me. Should these commands be ignored, a disaster beyond your imagination will occur…" Kakashi listened to Sasori tell the rest. "… I remain, gentlemen and ladies, your obedient servant, O.G." Hinata stood with a saddened look on her face. "Naruko… Naruko." Sakura was fuming over the words of the letter.

"Naruko!" Deidara looked to his lover. "Whatever next…?" He asked. "This is a ploy to help Naruko!" Ino yelled. "This is insane…" Sasori said in his usual calm voice. "I know who sent this! The Viscount—her lover!" Sakura screamed. Itachi ignored her "Indeed? Can you believe this?" He said. "Signora!" Deidara said trying to appease the cranky prima dona. "How can you do this?" Ino asked. "I am unwanted!" Sakura complained. "This is a joke." Sasori said. "This changes nothing!" Deidara said. "I am unwelcome!" She stressed. "Signora…" Sasori said. "You are our star and always will be! This man is mad!" Deidara said. "We don't take orders." The red head explained.

"Miss Uzumaki will be playing the pageboy- the silent role. You will be playing the lead!" Deidara exclaimed. "You don't deserve her! Appease her! Please her!" Ino said in her usual pompous tone. "I will not listen to you! Why further insult your prima dona?" She said turning her head and sticking her nose in the air. Kakashi had walked away and was muttering silently under his breath "Who scorn his word, beware to those…" _"Who have reviled me!" _Sakura yelled. _"The angel of death sees, the angel knows…" _Kakashi continued_. _ Itachi was walking back stage _"Why did Naruko fly from my arms…?" _He questioned. Hinata was still at the stairs. _"Naruko.." _She sang. _"You have rebuked me!" _Sakura whined. _"Signora, pardon us…" _The managers said.

_"You have replaced me!" _ She continued. _"Please, signora we beseech you…" _They begged in desperation. _"This hour shall see your darkest fears…" _Kakashi continued making his way down to the room where Naruko prayed to her angel. _"I must see her…" _ Hinata and Itachi determined at the same time. _"This is uncalled-for! This is unfounded! This is unheard of!" _Sakura and Ino continued as they walked towards the exit of the theater. _"The angel of death knows, the angel hears…" _Kakashi said reaching his destination. _"Where did she go?" _ Itachi asked. _"You are unthinking! You are unfeeling!" _Sakura sang_. "They are unthinking. They are unfeeling." _ Ino shadowed. _"Signora, sing for us! Don't be a martyr…" _ Deidara begged. _"What new surprises lie in store…?" _Itachi, Kakashi, and Hinata asked in unison. _"Our star!" _Sasori sang. _"You go too far!" _Ino said. _"Your public needs you!" _Sasori said not wanting to say they needed her. They could use Naruko, but no one knew the girl and they needed the money. Deidara glared at Sasori knowing he would have to be the one to say they needed her.

_"We need you, too!" _He sang. They had reached the front of the house and as they opened the door, a huge group of paparazzi "Where is she?" They called. Sakura, who thought they were speaking of her, Walked in front of the rest of them with a smile on her face. "Where's Miss Uzumaki?" Roses were bombarding the four standing there. Sasori and Deidara slammed the door shut in their faces. Sakura had a look that said she was about to snap.

"Would you rather have your precious little phantom's doll?" She gritted through her teeth. "Signora, no! The world wants you!" They each grabbed one of her hands and led her to the lead's dressing room. _"Prima dona, first lady of the stage! Your devotees are on their knees to implore you!" _They reached the room and she began doing her hair and makeup. Jewels and gifts showered her. _"Can you bow out when they're shouting your name?" _ Sasori asked. _"Think of how they all adore you!" _His partner continued. She rolled her eyes as they continued together. _"Prima dona, enchant us once again!" "Think of your muse…" _Sasori said. _"And of the queues of the theatre!" _Deidara said as he kissed the top of her hand. She snapped it back and sighed. _"Can you deny us the triumph in store? Sing, Prima dona, once more!" _They lifted her up and put her on a fancy couch where people helped her with the rest of her makeup.

_"Naruko spoke of an angel…" _Itachi sang as he checked the time. _"You took a snub, but there's a public who need you!" _Sakura sang out. _"She has heard the voice of the angel of music…" _Kakashi said leaving the room after dropping a note for Erik to find. _"Those who hear your voice liken you to an angel!" _The managers sang for their diva. _"Think of their cry of undying support!" _Aforementioned girl day dreamt out loud. _"Is this her angel of music…?" _Itachi asked, adding to his endless supply of questions. "We get our opera…" Sasori whispered to Deidara. "She gets her limelight!" The blond whispered back. _"Follow where the limelight leads you!" _She continued her fantasies.

_"The limelight once again shall shine upon her." _ Ino praised. _"Is this ghost an angel or madman…?" _Hinata asked preparing herself for the performance. _"Angel or madman…?" _The viscount echoed far away from the girl. Sasori popped open a bottle of wine while Deidara grabbed the girl's shoe. Sasori poured the liquid in for Deidara to drink. _"Leading ladies are a trial!" _Deidara said drinking. They Carried her on the couch down the hallways of the opera. People laughed and pointed. One man pulled down his butt and shook it in the rafters towards the brat.

_"Prima dona, your song shall never die!" _She sang not noticing all they laughed at her. _"When she sings we see heaven!" _Ino sang to the diva. _"Voice of hell, or of heaven…?" _Hinata asked her dad who was helping her with her hair. _"Heaven help you, those who doubt…" _was his only response. _"You'll sing again, and to an unending ovation!" _Sakura cheered. _"Order! Warnings! Lunatic demands!" _Itachi said as he took his seat in box five. Kakashi guided Hinata and Naruko, who had come back, to the stage. _"This miscasting will invite damnation…" _Kakashi thought. _"Tears… Oaths… Lunatic demands are regular occurrences!" _Deidara and Sasori said. Sakura and everyone reached the stage. A dressed was dropped over her and she was ready. _"Light up that stage with that age-old rapport! Sing, prima dona, once more!" _They all sang. In the rafters and walls, the phantom made his way to his seat only to have it occupied.

He made it back to the ceiling area "So, it is to be war between us! If these demands are not met, a disaster beyond your imagination will occur!" He said with anger etched into his features… _"Once more!" _The cast finished with the brat…. The anger soon was replaced with a smile that showed not happiness, but showed cocky excitement at the challenge he intended to win. "Let the games begin." He swung his cloak and ran to complete the plan that formed in his mind.

_**To be continued….**_

**Hey peeps! Finally finished the chapter. Still waiting for the answer on the lot numbers. Two things else before I let you go. 1) I know I didn't finish prima dona. I apologize. I never liked that song and it is hard to write. Don't hate for that. 2) I bash Sakura. A lot. She's my least favorite character. Sorry if I am hating on your favorite character. Please don't hate for that either. That's it for now. Thanks for those who read. Comments are wanted. I respond to questions, comments, and try to fix if I get hateful ones. **

**Peace out girl scouts! **

** ~The phantom of the opera (jk. Just me Kabutogirl.)**


End file.
